The Skirmish War NCR vs Legion WIP
by SeanNaut
Summary: In the years between 2290 and 2302 The NCR and the legion fought in a series of skirmishes and a few battles earning it the nickname "The Skirmish War".
1. Prologue

The Skirmish War

In 2290 Caesar's Legion and The New California Republic are still at war, and civillians are starting to call it "The Skirmish War". They call it this because very few big battles were ever fought. The Skirmish War's battles were often quick, and between two or three squadrons. By now Radio Communication was widely used throughout the wasteland, making skirmishes very easy to report. Galaxy News Radio had now been spread out to half of the United States, making local GNR stations more & more common. They had now renamed to Galaxy News Network. A small NCR controlled radio station named GNNC (Galaxy News New California) often reported on such Skirmishes in the war, and were paid by the NCR to do so. Their records form a history of the skirmish war, starting from 2290 when they were founded. GNNC was not a propoganda station, and stayed true to Three Dog's vision of "Bringing you the truth, no matter how much it hurts." GNNC's records proved to be invaluable to new commanders. These records are also availible to the public, they call it "The Library of The NCR." 


	2. Table of Contents

The Following Battles, and or notable skirmishes have been added to The Library of The NCR

1) The Battle of Old Dallas The First recorded battle, before the forming of GNNC. The Battle was equivalent to Gettysburg in how mnay soldiers were lost. 2) 


	3. The Battle for Old Dallas

Dallas - Fort Worth was like every other post apocalytpic city. Enough raiders to scare you into not venturing far, but enough settlements to keep you there. Texas in a whole has been falling apart before the war due to fracking and other environmental issues. Although one of the 2 states to keep the same bordrers as a commonwealth, they still did not have enough funds to pay for essential parts of the Commonwealth, they kept funding for the police at maximum and rose taxes a very noticeable bit. After the war, Texas was as bad as everywhere else and then some. There were few vaults in texas, some even half constructed when the war hit, after the apocalypse there were more ghouls, and more mutants. There was a pack of super mutants, but they moved on very quickly. In December 31, 2099 legend has it that many of the larger settlements threw a party for the new century in a country town name forgotten to time. The story was widely dissmissed outside of texas for the sheer unlikelyhood of it all. Now, in 2289, stories about texas emerge again. A so called battle of Dallas - Fort Worth between the NCR and Ceasar's Legion. The Battle was near a ghoul city named Crawford's Refuge after their founder, David Crawford, the result: Gettysburg Post Apocalyptic Edition. The NCR, looking for new territory decided that the group of settlements in old DFW were too tempting. The Legion had an outpost base, nothing special, until it became legendary amongst the wasteland that a few legionairres held off a massive NCR Expansion force for 5 hours. The Commander of that force claims that they just hid and the NCR didnt need to waste bullets they could just wait them out. Tall tale or shocking truth, the legionairres held long enough for reinforcements to arrive. The Ghouls having noticed the battle helped the NCR because The Legion had tried to enslave them. They fought them off but only barely, most of the weapons they had were just rifles for hunting or pistols passed down for generations. The NCR offered the ghouls some hope. The Legion Reinforcements, a company called Fire Ant Company led by Commander James Murphy. Commander Murphy said that Murphy's Law meant that he'll trash his opponent in combat. "What can go wrong, will go wrong." he said "The enemy will remember my name when they lie half alive on the battlefield bleeding to death. " Commander Murphy was cunning brave, and reasonably cautious. The NCR suprised by the reinforcements scrambled into a fighting possition. NCR with the size advantage still were able to hold on to their position with few casualties. The NCR rangers did quite a toll to the Legion, but the legion bitterly held on. Commander Murphy let 30 savage dogs on the NCR and they soon eliminated the size advantage. After sustaining 10 losses very quickly, they soon lost five more to a legion squad who were tasked with taking out the NCR commander's guard. They gravely underestimated the prowress of the rangers. The NCR Expansion Force of 50 was at about 28 men. Already pretty poorly equipped they asked for reinforcements. Commander Murphy then attacked the NCR on two fronts at once. The NCR commander was not overwhelmed instead giving the order to hold your ground. Then the ghouls came out and attacked the legions less defended front, resulting in a very big tide turner. The legion then turned to building to building combat. Commander Murphy then ordered his men to do a very odd thing. They screamed as the charged out of the building into NCR lines. This causing panic the NCR took heavy losses. At around 20 NCR and 8 ghouls versus 30 screaming legionairres the NCR were considering retreat. Commander Murphy then Flanked the NCR, but the running legionairres sere easy targets for the ghouls. And then battlefield heroics came into play. A legion soldier went on a suicide mission to kill the NCR commander, instead killing several rangers. He pissed off one ranger and he grabs his sniper rifle and the say he picked off 5 legionairres alone. Commander Murphy, now retreated into the base and got out his Fat Man. With only 1 mini nuke they wiped out 10 NCR soldiers right off the bat. The NCR had 5 soldiers left and The Legion had 10 but both were ready to fight Hand to Hand if necessary. The Ghouls attacked the well fortified base and opened up a massive hole. All of the ghouls died for their fellow ghouls freedom. The NCR then charged. They screamed war cries and took the base. 5 of the original 50 NCR soldiers remained, The Legion lost 55, the ghouls lost 8. The NCR captured Commander Murphy and figured out that murphy himself was a slave. He had a state of the art bomb collar from big MT and was not easily defused. James Murphy is now a NCR Commander and commands over the 67th Infantry Division. The Battle for DFW was a devastating blow for all sides and will be remembered for a long time. The NCR had worse equipment and were unsuspecting to most of the attacks. The Legion made too many costly attacks and lost too many soldiers too quickly. Dallas is now annexed and the legion have not tried to invade yet.


	4. The Battle of The Valley

The Battle of The Valley was a Skirmish between a Squad of NCR rangers and 15 legionairres. 2290 was a year to be remembered for the largest amount of battles, battle of the valley the most famous, or infamous. The Battle took place at Monument Valley in Arizona. The NCR rangers were the aggresors and that was a very crucial point in who would win. The 4 rangers quickly downed 3 soldiers before being pinned down. One of the rangers Nicholas Johnson hit the legionairre commander and was shot also. He was very lucky, the bullet bounced right off, he then pocketed the bullet and created a diversion. The diversion worked but a few legion soldiers had split off and went to attack the other rangers. The diversion backfired, instead splitting them up. The 3 other rangers, Lucy, John, and Harry were all killed instantly by a well placed mine and a suprise ambush. The mine also took out 3 legion soldiers but the main group had now focused their attention on Nicolas. Nicolas was enraged by the deaths of his firends. The legion having pinned Nicolas yet again, he once again got very lucky, and the frag grenade that had been thrown at him was a dud. He then used several rocks to temporaryily blind them and ran as fast as he could. The legionairres caught up, but he, not willing to die so that he could preserve the memories of his dead friends turned around and opened fire. 2 legionairres were dropped dead but Nicolas was hit in the arm and the shoulder. Nicolas ran yet again and the legion stopped pursuing. Nicolas, deciding instead of running, he would go back and take as many of the down with him. After leaving a note for the NCR to find. Nicolas then took a thread and laced it through the bullet and put it around his neck. "Today, vengance, tommorow victory." he muttered to himself. Nicolas dtermined for vengance, anger coursing through his veins, charged back at the unsuspecting legion. Carrying only a service rifle and a Sawed off shotgun, he headed towards the legion. Wherever they were he would find them. The group was larger than expected, 25 total at their encampment. Nicolas dispatched of a patrol of 3 easily, he found a machete on one of the dead legionairres. Nicolas then headed towards the legion encampment, walking and whisling casually, he sharpend the machete with a rock. Nicloas reached the camp, some of the legionairres not believing what they saw, look at one another and then opened fire. The NCR ranger was nowhere to be seen in all the dust until one of the legionairres scream. His throat was slit and then Nico, as he had just decided he would call himself, opened fire with his service rifle. The legionairres being barely trained, had no real unit cohesivesness but instead focused on getting the biggest force possible in one spot. The legionairres retreated to a sandbag wall keeping their eyes peeled, because yet again, the ranger had disappeared. The ranger fired at the legionairres from above, hitting three in the head, and killing them instantly. twenty-five legion soldiers, now reduced to eighteen, were panicked and sure that Nico the NCR ranger was somehow supernatural. Nico was not supernatural, just a very pissed off and determined man. He struk again, this time behind them, using his shotgun and machette he eliminated five legion soldiers before being shot. He kept fighting after being shot and went to eliminate more of them. The legionairres, now scared out of their minds, ran for their lives. Nicolas screamed "For Lucy!" and hit them with his service rifle. "For John!" he exclaimed as he ran at them and killed a few with his machette. His face, now covered in blood he screamed the final ranger's name "For Harry!" he hit them with his shotgun. Eliminating ten soldiers that day, nico walked back to the nearest NCR base, La fortaleza del Sol Poniente only to find it under attack by the legion. The NCR soldiers were not able to hold off the legion attacks, and instead were retreating. Nico yelled "My brothers of the NCR! Are we going to let the legion filth enslave the civillians we swore to protect or are we going to make the legion pay for all the wrongs they have commited!" They replied "WE WILL FIGHT, WE WILL FIGHT, WE WILL FIGHT!" 3 NCR soldiers then charged at the entrenched Legionairres, and opened fire. They inspired the rest of the soldiers to charge also. Soon all fifteen of the NCR soldiers were charging. Nico killed three more with his machette, and many more legionairres were killed. The legion attackers soon retreated, frightened out of their minds. The Fort of The Setting Sun was safe. Nico then sat down in a bed and slept for four days. Nico the Ranger, became legendary among children of the NCR, becoming like their Grognak the Barbarian. Nico became a veteran ranger, He refused the advanced weapons, sticking to the guns he used to destroy the Legion. He lived until the age of 71, a very long life for a ranger, and a wastelander. 


End file.
